fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 46
Битва в Соборе Кардия – 46-й эпизод аниме 'Fairy Tail'. Первый показ был 13 Сентября 2010. Желая захватить власть в гильдии, Лаксус превращает всех девушек в статуи. Но благодаря Эрзе они возвращаются. Люси и Локи удаётся победить Бикслоу, а Мираджейн побеждает Фрида. При этом она укрощает своего демона. Содержание И вот пока Нацу и Эрза ищут Лаксуса, в гильдию заявляется Полюшка. Она требует у Леви привести Лаксуса и выдаёт страшный диагноз – из-за приступа Макаров одной ногой в могиле. Лаксус же придаётся воспоминаниям. Оказывается, он так озлобился не только из-за того, что все видят в нём только внука Мастера, но и из-за того, что его дед прогнал его отца. Лаксус готовится к финалу, но в это время входит Мистган. Это ничуть не пугает Лаксуса, а лишь заинтерисовало кто из них двоих сильнее, между ними начинается битва. Взрывы от их сражения указывают Нацу и Эрзе, где скрывается Лаксус. Бой идёт с переменным успехом. Когда в собор подходят Эрза с Нацу, увидев Эрзу Мистган отвлекается из-за чего получает удар от Лаксуса, с лица Мистгана срывается маска, и все видят, он точная копия Джерара Фернандеса по крайней мере внешне. Мистган быстро скрывается предоставляя сражение с Лаксусом Эрзе и Нацу. Нацу начинает действовать. Но Эрза, останавливает Нацу и сама вступает в битву. Она просит Нацу уничтожить кристаллы, пока она разбирается с Лаксусом. Но тот признаётся, что не может этого сделать из-за заклятия Проводимого Тела. Тогда Эрза оставляет Лаксуса Нацу, а сама собирается уничтожить все лакримы, на насмешку Лаксуса же отвечает, что хотя бы город будет спасён. Нацу желает ей удачи и требует, чтобы она вернулась живой. Эрза готовиться поразить большинство лакрим и взывает о помощи. Но её смогли услышать только Люси, Хэппи и Грей. Пока Грей ищет Уоррена, Лаксус пытается объяснить свои взгляды на гильдию Нацу. А Эрза тем временем призывает сотни клинков, а Грей с Люси друзей. Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Мистган vs. Лаксус Дреяр (начало и конец) *Эрза Скарлет и Нацу Драгнил vs. Лаксус Дреяр (начало и конец) *Нацу Драгнил и Гажил Рэдфокс vs. Лаксус Дреяр (начало) Использованная Магия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * ** * * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Ēra}} Заклинания * * *Тело Молнии * * * * Способности *Рукопашный Бой *Мастер Фехтования Доспехи * * * * Оружие *Волшебные Посохи *Чернокрылый Полуторный Меч *Посох Громовой Императрицы Различие Манги и Аниме *The anime includes a scene of Natsu and Erza frantically searching for Laxus. *There is a clip in the anime of Lucy and Happy wandering around town and worrying about the Lacrimas. In the manga, Lucy is shown asleep after her battle with Bickslow, and Happy is watching over her. *In the manga, Laxus wears a leopard-print shirt, whilst in the anime it is purple. *The cloth present across Mystogan's face has an army print in the manga, whilst it is dark green in the anime. *Whilst in Mystogan's Skyscraper attack in the manga, Laxus is wrapped up in belts. In the anime, stretchy black cords wrap around him. *In the anime, when Natsu goes to engage Laxus, Laxus removes his coat and headphones. This does not happen in the manga. *In the anime, Erza knocks Natsu to the ground before attacking Laxus. In the manga, she attacks after Laxus sends Natsu flying backwards and is open. *The wings on Erza's Black Wing Armor are feathery in the manga. In the anime however, they are bat-like. *The manga shows Erza requipping into her Lightning Empress Armor and then immediately leaving to deal with the Lacrima around the city. In the anime, Erza requips her Lightning Empress Armor, has a small battle with Laxus and then decides to leave. *The anime adds a scene in which Lucy, Happy and Gray hear Erza's voice as she asks for assistance in destroying the Lacrima. There is also an added clip of Gray searching for Warren Rocko. Навигация en:Episode 46 Категория:Требуется Перевод